


Burning the Edges

by paradigm_twist



Series: SJ Pornathon 2012 [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Demons, M/M, Mild Smut, Mind Games, Seven Deadly Sins, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradigm_twist/pseuds/paradigm_twist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kibum doesn't interfere. Only disrupt. But for Donghae, rules are always meant to be ignored and broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning the Edges

**Author's Note:**

> For sjpornathon challenge #6 - Non-Human

It started the same way it always did.

Kibum caught wind of the latest charge, set upon the path of the Guardians. Normally he wouldn't have bothered. After all, as much as he resented the idea, he knew that balance was essential to their existence. So if he had to allow the presence of pure good, the least he could do was stay out of the way.

But the moment he heard the charge was Siwon’s, he knew he had to interfere and made life, or rather afterlife, more miserable for Siwon as he went about attempting to complete his mission.

The Guardians' job was simple. There were few mortals who were pure good souls. These souls were destined for a greater purpose, to join the ranks of angels and serve a higher power. The problem was that no matter how pure the soul was, it was still possible for the soul to stray and lose its way. The Guardians were tasked to ensure these souls were directed back to their path, the right path that would bring them to their destined purpose at the end of their mortal lives.

What started out as a simple ploy of distractions and obstacles have turned into a competition of pride (Heechul would have been so proud). Somehow, the goal had gone from delaying the success of Siwon's task to the burning need to turn and conquer the soul irrevocably.

And Donghae was worth every soul sucking opportunity Kibum had neglected in order to deviate his path.

There was something about Donghae. While his core was filled with this pure gold that scorched Kibum's eyes every time he even looked at him, it was his baser instincts that fascinated Kibum to no end.

Donghae while inherently good, was also a natural born charmer. The way he wove and twirled the other mortals he met so effortlessly within the few minutes of their acquaintance, it was breathtaking to watch. It had been centuries, since Kibum had met such overpowering fluid charisma. Bar Kibum himself as Lust, there had been little who possessed such instinct. What was more intoxicating was the fact that Donghae was unaware that he was even using it.

In short, Donghae showed promise as an incubus and Kibum had special plans for him. One of them involved Donghae being in service of Kibum, in service of the deadliest of the underworld, one of the Sins, Lust.

And the best part was that Donghae didn't have to die in order to fulfill his destiny. All Kibum needed to do was possess his soul completely. And Donghae had to give his soul up willingly.

It had been months since he started his war against Siwon for Donghae's soul. And right now, it was Kibum leading by only a small margin. He knew the window was closing and if he wanted to win, the time to act was now.

That was how Kibum found himself in Donghae’s apartment, sneaking light kisses and ghosting caresses over shivering skin hidden beneath the shadows of the room.

Donghae’s eyes were blown wide open, body visibly shaking as he lied panting beneath Kibum on his sparse bed.

"Are you certain about this?" Kibum asked as his fingers trailed over Donghae’s ribs. "You can never regret your choice, your path, once you let go."

Donghae shifted up until he was propped up by his elbows, his right hand reaching up to pull Kibum in by his neck, lips ghosting over his neck before giving tiny licks at its base.

"Your name."

“W-what?” Kibum moaned, distracted as Donghae started sucking at his pulse point. There was so much potential, just waiting for the right person to mold and direct that raw sexuality hidden beneath all that pure white good. Maybe that was why Siwon tried so hard to shield Donghae from him. He probably calculated his chances of winning this soul decreasing rapidly once Kibum noticed all that penned up desires.

"You don’t actually think I believe your name is Bryan Trevor do you?" Donghae asked as he tugged on Kibum’s ear lobe gently.

Kibum gave a dark chuckle in reply. Maybe he'd make Donghae his right-hand incubus. The mortal was definitely smarter than his beauty suggested.

"It's Kibum," as he pushed Donghae back down on the bed. "Remember that name because you'll be chanting that name for an indefinite amount of time."

Donghae merely smiled. Innocence tainted with dark desires of the mortal’s baser instincts. He was going to be Kibum’s greatest achievement to date.

"Teach me," Donghae breathed into his ear as Kibum thrusted into him and surrendered.

" _Teach me everything_."


End file.
